A Summer At Freddy's (Remastered Version)
by Grey154
Summary: A trio of high school juniors decide to make their own Midnight Society after being Inspired by Are You Afraid of The Dark. This weeks meeting brings them to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where they are caught by the Night Guard, His name, Michael Afton. But rather than throw the trio out, he shares a story about his experience at the original pizzeria before it burned down.
1. Submitted For Your Approval

**Summary: Well….this is awkward. No I'm not dead. Life has a way of rearing its head and as the years go by, certain priorities tend to take precedent and well, writing fanfiction tends to drop down lower and lower on the list. Anyway, five years ago, I wrote my most popular story on this profile called A Summer at Freddy's and….wow have things changed Since the first game. All my theories were…..way, WAY off. I was originally going to do a sequel, but considering how much everything changed sense the first game, I'm going to do something I normally don't like. I'm going to do a reboot. I've gpt no idea how long it will take me to write or how long it will take me to get it finished but I'm going to try and write it. I'm also going to try to being more lore into it.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to scott cawthorn. **

"Come on hurry up!" Marcus screamed

"Huff Huff, Slow down dude. Not all of us are on the soccer team." Benjamin huffed

"Not all of us stuff's their face full of Twinkies either butterball!".

"Hey this extra bulk makes it easier to squash your sorry…"

"Alright you two knock it off." Samantha interrupted "we can have a tough guy contest later."

The trio had decided to sneak off in the middle of the night for a "meeting." It was Friday there was no school the next day. It was a perfect time to stay up late and get into trouble without your parents grounding you. Each week, one of the group members got to decide where they would meet. Last time Samantha had picked the hurricane memorial cemetery, the time before, Ben had chosen the old fair grounds. This time it was Marcus's turn.

"Where are we going anyway?" Samantha asked.

Marcus gave a sly grin. "I figured we'd do something a little different."

Marcus pointed to the sign ahead of them on a building in the middle of nowhere. Ben pulled up his glasses and squinted his eyes as he read the sign. He started to stutter a bit as he realized where this week's meeting was taking place.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

Samantha took a step back. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Oh come on guys, it's perfect spend the night at a creepy restaurant…."

"First of all," Samantha interrupted, "It's private property that's still in business. We could get into trouble. 2nd of all, you know some of the stories about Fazbear's Pizzeria right?"

Marcus laughed. "That is why it's the perfect place for a meeting. Midnight, in a dark creepy place with a spooky history…"

"What about the rumors?" Ben asked. "You know, the one's about the animatronics?"

"Oh please Ben, you don't actually think the animatronics come to life and walk the grounds do you?"

Ben shrugged "I mean…."

"Come on, if we could do a meeting in the fairgrounds then this place should be a breeze….unless you guys are chicken."

Ben and Sam looked at each other in determination. Calling them a chicken was like laying down the gauntlet or asking them to a challenge this had happened time and time again and like so many time before, they fell for the bait.

"Fine," Sam said reluctantly.

The trio managed to scout around the building. The front door was obviously locked, the back door not so much. Marcus couldn't help but smile. "Guess the night guards forgot to lock the door. Last chance to back down guys."

Samantha and Ben just shook their heads.

"Let's do this then."

The trio went inside. The sounds of the vents could be heard whirling and girding. the room was pitch black with the only light coming from flashlights that the group had brought with them. Truly the place seemed like a arcade place. Checked wallpaper, scattered arcade machines, news articles talking about the history of the Fazbear franchise. Really, the scariest part about the place was its….less than wholesome history.

"So scary," Marcus said sarcastically.

He then proceeded to plop down. "Are we ready to start this meeting or what? "However he raised an eyebrow as the two just pointed at him.

"What," Marcus asked. "You look like you've seen a…"

"….Ghost?" An unknown voice asked.

Everyone screamed as an unknown hand touched Marcus the teen quickly darted to Ben and Sam. A light was flashed into their eyes. the figure laughed.

"Such brave souls. Afraid of a guy with a cheap flashlight.

The trio managed to look at the one who was holding the flashlight. He was a tall man who only looked a few years older than the trio, he had well had a well chiseled with neck length hair. he wore black pants and steel toed boots and a vest that had the Fazbear's Fright logo on it. His looks was enough to make Sam smitten with on site. The guard gave a warm but also stern smile.

"Fazbear's Fright is closed you know. Technically, that's trespassing."

"We weren't causing any trouble." Ben managed to blurt out. "We're part of the midnight society. We're just trying to find a place for a meeting that's all."

The guard smiled knowing he had heard that name before. "Midnight society huh? So you're Afraid of The Dark Fans?"

The whole trio nodded in excitement. "It's the best show ever. We loved it so much we decided to make our own Midnight Society. Every week we pick a place and tell stories. Sam picked the cemetery, Ben picked the fairgrounds, so it was my turn to pick a place and well…I picked here."

The guard couldn't help but be amused, a bunch of high school kids deciding to LARP as The Midnight society. He began to put the flashlight down just a little.

"Are your parents ok with this?"

The kids smiled "Yeah, it's why we try to study so hard in school, so long as we make good grades, Friday's and Saturdays belong to the Midnight society.

The guard then let out a chuckle. "Fine you can stay, but only because I own part of this joint ok?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You own this place? Why are you dressed as a night guard?

The guard shrugged. "Eh frankly this place is more home to me than my apartment so I might as well. Besides, I've always been a night guard."

"What's your name sir?" Ben asked.

"Michael, Michael Afton at your service." He tipped his hat as a sign of curiosity.

"Well, uh Mr Afton, do you want to join our society?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to join? I mean you're letting us borrow the space for the night." The other children agreed.

Michael smile. "While I appreciate the invite, If I remember the rules correctly, the nominee, that's me, has to tell the Society a great story. Then afterwards the Society all votes on how well the story was and whether or not they'll let him or her join. The vote has to be unanimous meaning every current member has to say yes. Am I correct.

The trio looked at each other, technically Michael wasn't wrong. That was how the actual Midnight Society in the show. They were already taking liberties by changing locations every week. If Michael was willing to be more loyal to the lore, then they really had no reason to protest."

"Do you have a story?" Marcus asked.

Michael nodded. "Actually, I think I do. Not here though. Follow me."

Michael led the group to a office room. With an air conditioner and a small TV and large monitor that showed security footage around the restaurant.

"Welcome to my home away from home."

"This is your office?" Sam asked.

"Yep this is where I work my magic, and well babysit my friends."

"The animatronics?" Ben asked.

"heard the legends I take it?"

"Are they true?" Marcus asked.

Michael nodded as he turned on a fake lighter. "Everyone thinks Freddy and his gangs are just cute little mascots, but the truth about them goes way deeper than you know. My history with Freddy and the gang actually dates Five years back with Circus Baby's Pizza World, but for our purposes here. I'll talk about my experience Last Summer with the original Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Didn't that place burn down?" Marcus asked.

Michael nodded. "I'll admit I'm partial to blame for that."

The kids gasped. "What happened?"

Michael smiled as he looked at the clock. it read 12:00 AM

"Submitted for your approval…"


	2. Reunion

I guess to give a brief summary of how things stared, you could say that Fazbear entertainment had always been a large part of my life. My dad was the electronic engineer as well as co-owner along with his partner Henry miller. I had worked at Circus Baby Entertainment back in 1989 but after a...traumatizing experience let's just say, I decided to try and separate myself from Fazbear entertainment as much as I could. I guess though old wounds always find a way of opening themselves back up again.

Looking at the old pizzeria, to say the place was a fixer-upper might be the biggest under exaggeration of the century. The sign was falling apart, the parking lot was mostly empty with only a hand full of cars in it. it was safe to say whatever glory the restaurant may have had at one time was just that, a thing of the past.

I walked up to the door and noticed a pink sign poster on the door that read the following. HELP WANTED: I FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA IS IN NEED OF A NIGHT GUARD FOR THE 12:00 AM-6:00 AM GRAVEYARD SHIFT. NOTE: SOMEONE WHO HAS NERVES OF STEEL IS STRONGLY PREFERRED. SEE ME INSIDE FOR DETAILS IF INTERESTED.

SIGHED,

Vincent Afton, Lead Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

I couldn't help but smile a bit upon reading that. It seemed like my older brother was at least trying to keep the business together. Inside, I find that the interior of the restaurant isn't that much better than the exterior. Patches riddles the walls where pieces of wallpaper was missing, about a quarter of the arcade machines were out of order, the restaurant may have had about 15-20 in it at most. I don't know why, but looking at it all, it broke my heart a little. Henry was like a 2nd dad to me especially given some...family situations back and home and Fazbear's was essentially both his dream and his memorial to his daughter. Seeing it in such a state of disrepair, it made me sick to my stomach.

I walked to the front desk and I couldn't help but laugh. You see, when my Brother was in middle school he was like this perfect pretty boy, cropped hair, soccer player build. In ten years time he exchanged it all for a ponytail, a goatee and a girth that would give Chica a run for her money.

He didn't seem to notice me at first. He was mumbling to himself while flipping through what were clearly bills, so I decided to be a bit funny and knocked on the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see a Mr Afton about the night guard position."

My brother didn't look up and simply said. "This is he, whom is it that I'm speaking to?"

"A mr. Barfy McFartface." I replied cheekily.

that got his attention. His eyes began to widen as looked up.

"Mike?" He asked softly.

i made a small nod, but I wasn't expecting, the giant spine crushing bear hug my brother would give me.

We started talking for a bit. I told him what had been happening to me over the last several years, and he talked about some of the business troubles.

"Mike, I'll be frank. I MIGHT have enough money to last me over the summer but after that I'll have to close up shop."

'Business isn't booming I see.'

vince nodded. "Nobody wants to come here again. Not after that incident."

I bit my lip. in 1983 there was an incident in which five of my brother's friends went missing. Their bodies were later found stuffed inside the animatronics suits. They never officially found out who killed them, but I always knew he was responsible. my dad was a brilliant mechanical engineer, but just because one is brilliant doesn't mean they are good.

Dad was always obsessed with immortality, the idea of cheating death, sometimes he'd even study books of the occult and mythological legends in hopes that the ancients were somehow holding the secrets to immortality. Well he came across this particular legend called The Battle of Monsters and humans. The Legend state that a long time ago Humans and monsters had lived together in harmony for well over a millennia but something but the two sides had discovered something about each other that terrified them. If a monster were to kill a human then the monsters soul could merge with both the humans and the closest physical object near them creating a kind of hybrid abomination known as an amalgamate. The Monster's discovered something nearly equally as terrifying. Human souls had the ability to linger on the physical plane after death, Humans referred to this as simply willpower, the monsters referred to it as Determination. according to legends if ones Determination was strong enough, the soul could linger on to the physical plain and bound to a new vessel. You and I we'd call these things ghost.

Dad learned that it was actually children on average that have the most Determination, how or why I don't think he ever found out, but it didn't stop him from wanting to experiment and learn more about it, so he'd kidnap children and stuff their bodies into the suits...Like I said, being smart doesn't mean someone is good. When my brother mentioned the incident, I couldn't help but visibly wince.

"Probably doesn't help that the killer is still at large and right in front of our eyes on a daily basis."

Vince just gave me a dirty look and shook his head, "Mike...look, I get that you blame dad for Lizzie's death and i know I can't convince you otherwise, but her death was an accident and dad is not some crazed serial killer.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I know her death was an accident, she was never intended to be one of the victims. It's why he told her to stay away from the animatronics. I know you don't believe me Vince but I know what I read down there Circus Baby's Vince. I know what he was trying to do."

Vince just let out a huff, and frankly I couldn't blame him. Even I knew I wasn't making the best first impression.

"Look, your here for the job right?"

I couldn't help but nod slowly.

"If it will help you get on your feet it's yours. I've had three guys down there in a month and well they all say the same thing."

"Let me guess," I said with a chuckle. "The animatronics are alive and they try to break in to the office. they may or may not be trying to kill them, but whatever it is, it isn't worth 7 dollars an hour."

Vince smiled. "alright Nostradamus. What are the winning lottery numbers?"

'It's what they do Vince, they're scared, their trapped and their probably afraid anyone that wears that uniform is you know who. Considering they've had next to no stimulation over the past year it's a wonder they haven't gone feral.

At this point Vince was straight up getting fed up with me 'Look, I know you've been through a lot and I know you've got a deep connection with Fazbear entertainment but I'm going to say this once. those animatronics….are not…haun…."

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE TO YOU?!"

Vince and I turned around to see a woman probably in her late 20's to early 30's holding a crying and clearly traumatized child.

"is there a problem mam?"

"I don't play dumb with me Mr. I don't know what kind of dumb Halloween prank you're trying to pull with your dumb robots but..."

"What's wrong with the animatronics mam?"

'that stupid rabbit, he grabbed my poor daughter by the shoulder and started whispering HELP ME! SO ALONE! it scared me and my daughter half to death."

I had to admit, I couldn't help but snicker at the woman's near Igor impression. Vince on the other hand wasn't sure how to react. "Mam, I assure you they aren't meant to speak like that. I'll make sure to get to the problem at once. '

"I would hope so. Until then you can res assure I will not step foot into this restaurant again."

As the woman walked out the door, Vince gave me a look that to this day I can't tell if it was a "I'm going to kill you" look or I "I hate to admit your right" look.

Me, I was just chummily grinning. "How Long?" I asked.

"Ever sense I've been running this place." He said reluctantly

"How often?" I asked.

"At least once a month."

"Still so sure they are not haunted?"

Vince just sighed. "Look If I gave you the job could you handle it?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "This ain't my first rodeo bro."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"Back office right?"

"Yeah I can show you around the office if you'd like."

"Nah, I'll just make myself at home."

As I walked to the office Vince began to shout. "Hey you know, new employees get a gift basket of their choice! Any preferences?"

"Anything but exotic butters!"

I wish I was able to see my brother's face.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, no you don't."


End file.
